


Cookies, or lack thereof.

by Shroombasai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroombasai/pseuds/Shroombasai
Summary: Rantaro burns cookies. That's it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cookies, or lack thereof.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random, quick little thing. Sorry I suddenly disappeared and stopped updating, life is a thing. Anyways, have this.

It was a normal morning, all things considered. The sun was rising over the horizon, the birds were singing their tunes, there was someone mowing the grass….

And the oven was on fire.

Rantaro stares at the oven, which _used_ to be a fully functional, normal oven, until he accidentally burnt the cookies. Rantaro slowly blinks, watching the smoke pour out of the opened door, at the charred bits that used to be chocolate chip cookies sitting on the baking tray, and sighs.

Guess he’ll need to explain this to his boyfriends. It’ll probably go well. They wouldn’t be too mad if he explained it to them. Yeah, they wouldn’t get mad. Rantaro just needs to wait for them to come home.

Rantaro grabs a frog shaped oven mitt and pulls out the baking tray from it’s cruel prison. Yeah, they were more double chocolate than chocolate chip. His nose wrinkles from the smell of smoke wafting from the poor things. He picks up the baking paper and throws that into the trash. The tray was salvageable, so that was good. Just needed a good deep clean.

Now to try to clean the oven from the scorch marks…… after it cooled down. Yeah, definitely after it cooled down. Rantaro coughs, and heads to a window, opening it to air the kitchen out. He leaves the kitchen himself to get some fresh air, coughing a bit more. “Ah, phew.” He sighs, sneezing from the smoke. He shakes his head, and opens a few more windows. He lights a few candles to make their shared apartment smell a little less like Rantaro’s failed attempt at baking, setting them around the house. He made sure the doors were closed to keep them from smelling like smoke as well. It would suck if they did, Rantaro rather liked the smell of his boyfriend’s room. They smelled lived in, like coffee and vanilla and mint and green tea.

Pleasant experiences. They smelled of other things too, like libraries and forests and the faint scent of the fruity shampoo all three of them use because it makes their hair so soft it was unnatural. They tell him that he smells of wherever he went, but usually also smelled of oak. A fireplace.

Rantaro hums to himself as he waits around for a bit, building a card tower in the meantime. An hour passes before he even decides to clean the oven again. He sticks an arm inside, checking if it cooled down any. Thankfully, it had, so Rantaro grabs a rag, dampening it with water and vinegar. He starts scrubbing away the inside of the oven, occasionally sprinkling baking soda around.

It doesn’t take long for the oven to look less like a crime scene, Rantaro huffing in delight. He cleans the tray up as well, and puts away the rag to be properly itself later. Instead, Rantaro heads to the couch to wait for his boyfriend’s to get home.

Rantaro plops down, one leg draped over the top while the second hang over the armrest, and he turns on the television, flicking through Netflix. He hums quietly to himself, finally choosing a random nature documentary and vibing. At least the smoke wasn’t as bad now.

It only took the one nature documentary for Shuichi and Korekiyo to walk in to a house smelling of apples and a tinge of smoke, Kiyo raising an eyebrow in mild intrigue. Rantaro casually smiles at them, waving.

“ Hello Rantaro. Why are the windows all open? Did you burn something?” Kiyo asks him, Rantaro just smiling like he’s trying not to get caught but is failing spectacularly.

“ Well, possibly…?"  
  
Shuichi hums, heading to the kitchen. He opens the trashcan, staring at the burnt cookies inside. He hums, and pops back into the living room. “ Did you burn cookies? Or- What _looks_ like cookies, judging from the black lumps.”  
  
Rantaro rubs the back of his head, chuckling. “ Ahh, you got me. Yeah, I burned some cookies.”  
  
“ Burned? More like decimated, those were barely even cookies at this point. What were you even doing to burn them that badly?”

Rantaro blinks. “…… Uh……”  
  
Kiyo hums, and he looks at Rantaro’s phone, which was on the charging cord face down against the wall. “ Were you not timing them?”

Rantaro chuckles again. “ Yeah, I forgot to time them until they started smoking."  
  
“ _Smoking_? Rantaro-“ Shuichi cuts himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was smiling though. “ Do you want to try again? Without burning them this time?”

Rantaro sits up, although it was more like he switched the leg on the armrest while the other hit the floor, and nods. “ Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”  
  
Kiyo had already walked off. “ I shall retrieve the bowls and ingredients. How does snickerdoodle sound?”  
  
Rantaro grins, getting up and heading to the kitchen, Shuichi right behind him. “ Now you’re speaking my language-“


End file.
